voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Voldranian Timeline
The Voldranian Calendar refers to the calendar started in Old Voldrania by its settlers, as a way to distance themselves from the Old World. The Voldranian calendar began on year one thousand of the English Calendar. __TOC__ TIMELINE YEARS 0-9 Year 0: Adam Akarvon and James Navor arrive in Voldrania with a group of settlers. a Settlement near their landing point is established. Year 1: Settlement is is declared the City of Akarv. Production on a “Spleefing” arena begins. The Red flag is attributed the to city. Year 3: Spleefing arena is completed. John Ghern emerges as a political leader in Akarv. James Navor begins expansion movement. Boundaries for a city expansion are created. Year 5: Ghern becomes a radical. Begins tyrannical movements in Akarv. Construction of a new city is led by Charles Equis. Year 8: Ghern and followers are exiled from Akarv and the rising city of Equis for anarchy. Equis is completed, Blue flag is raised. Year 9: Adam Akarvon dies of building accident. Christian Zen becomes President. YEARS 10-19 Year 11: Zen and the aging Navor do landscaping around the region. Plans for a new city are created. Ghern crosses the ocean, arrives on a desert plane. Year 13: Christian Zen is reelected. Year 14: Alfred Yoren raises a yellow flag on the third completed city. Major diamond reserves are discovered underground. A rail system between the Red, Blue, and Yellow flags begins. Year 15: Charles Equis dies. Equis enters a sate of desolation. Production on an air vehicle system is begun. An Ice mountain is discovered beyond the Spleefing arena. Year 17: Kyle Wiz leads an expedition across the sea to the desert plane reached by Ghern 6 years earlier. Niles Karav becomes President of Akarv. Year 19: Ghern establishes a rogue colony across the desert. Names it Hera. Declares self pharaoh. Railways between Red, Blue, and Yellow are completed. Nick Tripoly is murdered in Akarv. YEARS 20-29 Year 20: Kathleen Ghern, daughter of John Ghern, marries Thomas Hugafagahlada. John Ghern dies. Hugafagahlada becomes pharaoh. Year 21: Niles Karav is reelected as President of Akarv. Year 23: Orange flag is raised in Tripoly, named after the deceased Nick Tripoly. Hugafagahlada raises a purple flag in Hera, demands world recognition. Year 24: James Navor leads an expedition beyond the land of Ghern. Hugafagahlada threatens war on Tripoly. Year 25: The air vehicle is created. Production on commercial lines is begun. Boats are popularized. Hera invades Tripolian land. Mason Trah is elected President of Akarv. Christian Zen dies. Year 26: Hera officially declares war on Tripoly. James Navor dies after establishing a colony beyond Ghern. He was killed by a swarm of angry chickens that pushed him off the ledge of Yoren. Year 27: Akarv and Yoren declare war on Hera. Alexander Zen, son of Christian Zen, leads Primarian invasion. Hugafagahlada leads his forces himself into battle. Year 28: Hugafagahlada is killed in battle. Kathleen Ghern assumes status as Pharaoh of Hera. Ghern leads peace negotiations, war ends. Year 29: Alexander Zen marries Amelia Ghern, Kathleen Ghern’s daughter. Black flag is raised in James Navor’s colony, named Fallnavor. Samantha Navor, his daughter, is declared Queen. Mason Trah is reelected. YEARS 30-39 Year 30: Adam “Sira” Pyro is born. Work on an airbase over the Ghernian sea is begun. Settlement of the Cannibal Islands is begun. Samantha Navor marries Jonathan Jaykay. Year 31: James “Mk” Jaykay, grandson of James Navor, is born. Tim Bulls emerges as richest man in Voldrania. Year 32: Bills purchases and finishes the airbase over Ghern. Names it “Fort High: International airbase”. A green flag is raised on Scavoran in the Cannibal Islands. Year 33: Gordon Hull is elected President of Akarv. Charles “Kee” Kah is born. Zade Zen, son of Alexander Zen and Amelia Ghern, is born. Fred “Archive” Wig is born. Nicholas Wiz, son of Kyle Wiz, is born. Year 35: Tim Bulls purchases a peninsula off the mainland of Fallnavor. Begins production of a new city. Year 36: “The Great Earthquake” occurs. A massive sinkhole is opened under Hera. Most of the nation, including the royal family was in Tripoly for 10 year war anniversary. Year 37: The White Flag is raised in Tim Bulls city: FHIA. Gordon Hull is reelected. Renames Akarv to “Republic of Akarv”. Jonathan Jaykay dies. Samantha Navor resumes status as Queen. Year 38: Lysander "Gom" Cavis is born. Year 39: Work on an eight-power council is begun. The aging Kathleen Ghern declares the end of a rule of pharaohs. Declares self Prime Minister as work to rebuild Hera begins. Errick Ohn, a politician from Akarv disappears mysteriously one night. YEARS 40-49 Year 41: Al Fruith is elected President of the Republic of Akarv. Tim Bulls is assassinated in a military coup. Gary Wig, father of Fred “Archive” Wig, declares self emperor of FHIA. Republic of Akarv(ROA) declares war on FHIA. Year 42: ROA invades FHIA. Emperor Wig manages to drive back Fruith’s forces. An eight-power council is completed under the Primarian continent, and connected to the eight major nations via rail. The Brown flag is raised over the council. Year 43: Fallnavor and Scavoran help force out the ROA from FHIA. Al Fruith is put on trial by the council for “Unnecessary war”. There are reports of a man resembling Errick Ohn seen southwest of the ROA. Year 44: Al Fruith is impeached by the Council. His VP, Neil Jons, assumes the presidency. The council begins work on an international constitution. Year 45: Neil Jons is elected President of ROA. Year 46: David Kah, father of Charles Kah, assumes leadership of the ghost-town Equis. The Eastern Sea is discovered by Fallnavorian explorers. Year 47: An international constitution is created by the council. Kathleen Ghern dies. Amelia and Alexander Zen assume leadership of the re-completed Hera. Year 49: Jeffery Michaels is elected President of ROA. Samantha Navor dies. Her 18 year old son, James “Mk” Jaykay, becomes King of Fallnavor. Interest in Errick Ohs is increased when a settlement is discovered where Ohn was supposedly last seen. Michaels dismisses the rumors after minor investigation. YEARS 50-59 Year 50: Fifty year celebration of James Navor and Adam Akarvon’s arrival in Voldrania is held in Akarv. A tribute to the council is created in the square where they landed. A waterway from Akarv to the Ghernian sea is discovered. Year 52: Adam “Sira” Pyro emerges as a candidate for President of ROA. Emperor Wig declares his son, Fred “Archive” Wig, will usurp him when he dies. King “Mk” Jaykay of Fallnavor declares superpower status of his nation. Year 53: “Sira” Pyro is elected President of ROA. Retaliates to Jaykay by declaring ROA a superpower as well. Year 54: Charles “Kee” Kah becomes the leader of Equis. Nicholas Wiz becomes leader of Yoren. Zade Zen becomes the leader of Tripoly. Cold War emerges between ROA and Fallnavor. A Cyan flag is raised in Eirros, a nation off the coast of ROA. Year 55: The Cold War between ROA and Fallnavor gets colder. Pyro buys a colony on the coast of Hera. Wolves appear in Voldrania. The nation of Mynyyd is recognized by the council, off the coast of Equis. Year 56: Lysander "Gom" Cavis comes to power in Scavoran. Fallnavor attempts to remove ROA from power. Yoren informs ROA of the plot, and confronts Fallnavor. Jaykay is murdered by James Navor the second, who becomes the new king. The Cold War ends. ROA colonizes in Ghern. "Cali" Pox is appointed head of the colony. Year 57: "Sira" Pyro is reelected as the President of the ROA. Amelia Zen steps down as ruler of Hera. Yenklet Lupice takes over for her. Tripoly and Tedre declare war on the allies. Year 58: Tedre is "liberated" from ROA. Hera and Equis become enemies. Yenklet Lupice is voted out of Hera for Undek Mag. Undek Mag becomes leader of Hera, declares war on Equis. Yenklet Lupice is killed. Undek Mag is killed by Inker Poker, who takes over. Mynyyd is taken over by ArCo. Year 59: ROA cedes the island of Murena off the coast of Tedre to Tedre. The council opens to Eirros, Tedre, and Mynyyd, and creates a new chamber for meetings. Scavoran and Fallnavor come to odds on Fallnavors politics. The OP War ends. Operation: Vagrant succeeds. Zade Zen is killed. YEARS 60-69 Year 60: The Herans flee Voldrania randomly. Fallnavor, Eirros, and Mynyyd are destroyed by the Netherans. The survivors flee as the Netherans are trapped on Voldrania. They arrive in "New Voldrania", inhabited by the Kingdom of Krolesk, Llysos, Aea, Hisuuana, Ralkeis, Alten, and the Dauuns. Year 61: The former Voldranians settle in New Voldrania. Graz Eldar is elected as the new President of Akarv. Year 62: Civil War erupts in Krolesk. Voldranians continue to settle in New Voldrania. Nations Rights are approved. Calatan Morentius is executed in Baratan. Year 63: Kroleskian Civil War ends. Lirun are considered for the council. EVAIN kicks off, with member nations Akarv, Krolesk, and Llysos. Council Rights are approved Year 64: Aea joins EVAIN. The Republic of Skylyn gets council recognition. An odd letter is received by the Krolesk'kan council. Akarv establishes in deep inland Akarv Year 65: Graz Eldar is reelected as President of Akarv. Jason Vrock becomes King of Krolesk. Baratan discovers the islands of New Scavoran, now inhabited by tribesmen. Jason Vrock assumes the Kroleskian throne, but is replaced by Rodesk Navor later that year. Baratan erupts into Civil War Year 66: Krolesk becomes a democratic nation. Namess receives enough votes for council recognition, making it independent from Akarv. Evonski declares war on Krolesk Year 67: Royal Legion arrives in New Voldrania. Vala Khan gains power in Namess after a successful coup. The Royal Legion defeats Evonski, winning the war for Krolesk. Colonization of regions scattered around New Voldrania begins. The Order is defeated after an alliance of Akarvians, Kroleskians, and Keepers eliminate its highest ranking members. Calatan Morentius is revived by necromancers in Baratan Year 68: Nick Fearry and Elsro Jenkins are elected to the Kroleskian Senate. Akarv enters another election year. Ian Anabal is killed. Vizier John Vyros takes control of Ralkeis as Lord Gyravan flees. Ralkeis opens up to the international stage. Tension between EVAIN and the Western Accord begins to increase Year 69: Sarah Nass becomes President of Akarv. EVAIN runs operations in old ruins on the outskirts of New Voldrania. Akarv heads a mission to Old Voldrania to see what is left of it. YEARS 70-79 Year 70: Sylron Ardmosi is elected as prime minister of Krolesk. Work on a large structure begins in Akarv. A mysterious man, "The Monitor", begins messaging the populace from an unknown location. The Serpent has its meeting with the Keepers. Many of the "rogue" Keepers are killed. Work on "The Citadel" in Akarv is begun. Year 71: Midland missions continue. The longest bridge in the world is constructed between Evonski and Krolesk. Year 72: The Dauans attack New Scavoran and its surrounding areas. Jjorvick tribes and the Ralkish are enlisted to support. Cooperville is destroyed. The Order returns to attempt an assassination on Nick Fearry and Elsro Jenkins in Krolesk. An odd thunder storm occurs over Krolesk. Dau's portal opens, Netherans begin to rush through. Year 73: Oliver Herwall is elected President of Akarv. Adam Pyro and Sarah Nass get married, and move to the river town of Whudes. King Thrallmar of Baratan is assassinated by Ralkish Magma Walkers. Attack by undead on the Krolesk capital. Teas, a former colony of Akarv, receives council recognition, and joins the council and its thirteenth member. Zarkan Zen is assassinated in Jados. Scavoran resigns from the Accord. The war in Scavoran ends. Zaescaes receives council recognition. The Citadel in Akarv is completed. Year 74: The year of the seventh era on the Kroleskian calendar. Sylron Ardmosi is murdered. Rachel and Christian Pyro, children of Adam and Sarah Pyro, are born. Jason Vrock is killed in an attempted siege of Krolesk, as well as the Kroleskian senators, including Nick Fearry. An Akarv response fleet is destroyed in an attempt to stop the Unknown. Lord Gyravan returns and begins small scale attacks in Akarv. Year 75: Akarv initiates the "ANRT" alliance, with the intent of gathering enough international support to stop the Netheran invasion. Rodesk Navor returns to Krolesk. Lao infiltrates Alred and takes the hospital hostage, along with a large amount of Netherans. Category:Time Period Category:Objects